


Fire ant

by Mr_Cellophane



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I can't express how much ily, Ily Rich, Jake helps and talks about gay shit, Jake is here 2 I guess, M/M, Rich is a bitch, Rich is a sad boy, best boy - Freeform, but still, ily lil bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Cellophane/pseuds/Mr_Cellophane
Summary: Rich is sad like every single fan fic ever :DD





	Fire ant

Rich is a tiny burnt boy and hes sad bc of that :((. someone gotta help lil fire ant before he does something stupid.  
Jake is gonna help tiny boy.  
Jake went inside the beautiful boys house with a guitar.  
_strum "_ I love you  **Bitch** " Rich gasped. "Oh my god"   
Jake strum again "I ain't never gonna stop loving u"  _strum_ " **Bitch**."  
Rich hug the tall boy "UwU U make me so happy!!!"   
Jake made the perfect :3 face like a lil cat that Jerememe would be so turned on by tbh he would fuck Jake if he wasn't in a relationship bc honestly who wouldn't fuck Jake hes a sexy ass beast.

Then they both fucked the end

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I wanna start writing real fuckin fanfiction but idk


End file.
